


Fox Hunt

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Animal Attack, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Feral Behavior, Horror, animatronic, nightguard is hunted down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A helpless Nightguard is stalked in Funtime Auditorium, unlucky for him, Foxy feels a bit peckish.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Fox Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This work contains graphic/detailed depictions of violence and blood. Lots of tearing and crunching. Read at your own risk.

“Funtime Auditorium maintenance vent opened,” The system droned through the speakers over head, the monotone voice of the robot setting the guard’s nerves on alert. He shimmied through the tiny door etched into the wall on his right, hands touching cold linoleum tile. He had been given a flash beacon and specific orders about how to maneuver through the dark; flash the light only when absolutely necessary and try not to run into Foxy, the 5ft fox animatronic that had been off his stage when he entered. Hand Unit had said it’d be safe enough to travel through, but the warnings only concerned him. As the guard crawled his way through, flashing the beacon every now and then, he’d hear the heavy clunk of footsteps. He flashed the beacon again only to see a figure crouched low on the floor, almost on all fours. He sat still with fear as the creature was lost in the fading light. The door to the Parts/Service room was right behind it.

The guard took a deep breath and continued forward, arms shaky and knees sore from crawling around so much. He flashed the beacon again, Foxy was not there anymore. He sighed and crawled further, only to hear scurrying behind him. He waved his head around to see what had made the noise, flashing the beacon. There was Foxy again this time on all fours completely… sprinting straight towards him. Frozen with fear, it took him a second to understand the situation. He stumbled to hit feet and ran towards the door. Foxy was faster and in seconds, the guard was pounced on and pinned to the ground under Foxy, the beacon flew out of his hand and skittered across the ground. It flashed at the two as they scrambled to overpower the other, the strobe effect making them seem as if they were nothing but stop motion cartoons.

The guard hit and pushed on the metallic monster as it snapped and growled in a fury of white and pink. The animatronic’s wicked claws tore and scratched at the man, tearing holes in his clothes and leaving deep wounds in his arms. The guard screamed and cried, begging the animal to stop; not to kill him. It was too late though, Foxy had pinned him under his foot, and with a mighty screech, his jaws clenched down on the man’s neck, curved teeth digging into the flesh with every little movement. It only took a swift turn of the head- a loud snap- and the guard went limp, neck angled at an ungodly position. 

The creature above him began to tear at the man’s flesh, disgusting sounds echoing through the large empty room as Foxy tore flesh from muscle and muscle from bone, shaking the man everytime the body twitched between his teeth. The squelchy sound of gore being munched away by the robot would churn even the strongest of men’s stomachs. It wasn’t long before nothing but bone was left, every drop and smudge of blood licked away, every muscle and bit of flesh stripped away. It was safe to say that Foxy had a fun time.


End file.
